Are You Mine?
by navysave
Summary: A nice, sexyish song-fic that's been in my head. Cath/Sara, Sofia/Wendy. There's no actual sex, it kinda hints at it. Just read it and see! Hope you enjoy.


This is a kinda song-fic that has been floating around in my head for the longest time! The song is Are You Mine? By Arctic Monkeys. It's just a little bit of nothing really while I work on my main story. Hope you enjoy.

I don't own CSI or any of the characters.

**Are You Mine?**

Sara didn't usually use the showers at work, but after a long shift and some dustbin-diving, she _had_ to use the showers at work. As the hot water soaker her head and body, she began to sing.

"I'm a puppet on a string, Tracy island, time-travelling diamond, coulda shaped heartaches, come to find ya fall in some velvet morning, years too late." The water was running hard past Sara's ears, so she didn't hear the door open, or the footsteps walking toward, and stopping outside, her cubicle door. "She's a silver lining, lone ranger riding, through an open space, in my mind when she's not right there beside me, I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be. And satisfaction feels like a distant memory, and I can't help myself, all I wanna hear her say is 'Are you mine?'" Because the brunette had no idea she had an audience, she gave it her all, and her audience was impressed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I need the deep end keep imagining meeting, wished away entire lifetimes. Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days, great escape lost track of time and space. She's a silver lining climbing on my desire, and I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be, and satisfaction feels like a distant memory, and I can't help myself,

All I wanna hear her say is 'Are you mine?'" Sara had her head partly under the stream of water for most of her singing. "And the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways, so in case I'm mistaken, **I just wanna hear you say you got me baby**-" Sara's head snapped up. Someone just sang that line with her, she was sure of it.

"Aw, why'd you stop?" Sara gasped when Catherine popped her head over the top of the cubicle.

"Cath!" Sara exclaimed, however, she made no effort to cover herself up.

"I love it when you sing." The blonde dragged her eyes up the brunette's body. "I love it when you're naked." Sara laughed and opened the cubicle door, putting her other hand out to switch the water off. Catherine however had other ideas and bit her bottom lip, pushing Sara back into the shower cubicle.

"Cath your clothes!" Sara laughed as the water soaked them both. The small blonde shrugged as she unzipped her CSI overalls, revealing the black and red lace bra Sara loved so much. Catherine let the top half of the overalls slip off her shoulders, revealing skin Sara couldn't wait to touch, kiss, bite. Catherine pushed Sara back against the cubicle wall and then stepped back herself to lean against the cubicle wall. She then allowed the overalls to drop and pool around her ankles. "Oh my god." Sara whispered. Catherine was wearing the matching panties to Sara's favourite bra. Stood there, leaning against the door, her hair clinging to her damp neck, small beads of water slowly making their way down her body, chest rising and falling at a faster than average pace, Sara had never seen Catherine look more sexy. The two women suddenly jumped at each other, each of them fighting for dominance in their kiss. They broke apart when they heard the door open.

"Mmm, we shouldn't do this here honey." Neither Catherine or Sara had said that, it was Sofia Curtis. Catherine jumped up at Sara, so only one pair of feet would be seen, if Sofia and her mystery "honey" even noticed.

"I'm not waiting until the end of shift." Sara's eyes widened as she looked at Catherine. 'It's Wendy!' She mouthed, Catherine looked confused and shook her head, 'It's not…' she replied, in silence.

"No, Wendy, there's someone in here." Sofia said, looking toward the shower area.

"Shit." Wendy whispered. "Hello? Who's in the shower?" There was a silence when Sara didn't answer, a pinch from Catherine, who she was still holding, made her answer.

"Ow! Oh, it's Sara."

"You okay in there Sidle?" Sofia asked, despite the use of Sara's last name, these two women were quite good friends. Catherine had begun to giggle at the whole situation they were in and that laughter was infectious. Unfortunately, Sara dropped Catherine.

"Ow! Fuck!"

"Shit I'm so sorry!"

"Sidle, who is that in there with you?!" Sofia asked, a huge grin on her face. Wendy was trying to stifle laughter. The cubicle door slowly opened, because in the midst of their almost shower-sex, Catherine had forgotten to lock the door. This revealed Catherine lying on the cubicle floor in her very sexy underwear and Sara, wrapped in the smallest towel that only just covered what she didn't want to show. The small blonde looked up from the floor.

"Hey." She said slowly, gathering up her overalls and trying, in vain, to cover her body.

"Well well well… I wondered when you two would finally get to it." Wendy announced, receiving an odd look off Sofia. "C'mon, it's so obvious! The sexual tension between these two, seriously! The arguments…" Wendy trailed off, having convinced Sofia.

"So how long?" Sofia asked, throwing Sara a larger towel and helping Catherine off of the floor.

"We could ask you two the same thing!" Sofia and Wendy blushed, and Wendy found her shoes very interesting.

"We asked first!" Sofia exclaimed, jokingly. Sara had wrapped herself and Catherine in the towel and was finding it hard to speak with the smaller blonde pressed so tightly against her.

"Uhm, it will be four months this Thursday." Catherine smiled, knowing, and loving, the effect she was having on Sara with her proximity. "You?"

"Like… Two weeks?" Sofia scratched the back of her head and smiled.

"Listen, how about we all go out for a beer and discuss this when you two have… Y'know, clothes on." Wendy remarked, dragging Sofia out of the shower rooms. Sara exhaled.

"Jesus Cath, what are you trying to do to me?" All while the two women had been wrapped in the towel, Catherine's hand had been, at first accidentally, on Sara's crotch. At some point she had worked her fingers inside Sara, and both of them had managed to keep a straight face. Catherine laughed before Sara slammed the cubicle door shut and then slammed Catherine against it.

"I think it's time for revenge." Sara smiled before dropping to her knees and taking Catherine's panties down with her.

"Mmm, I _love_ revenge." Catherine breathed out as her head dropped back, one of her hands tangling into Sara's curly, still wet, hair.


End file.
